Secret Liaison
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: An unexpected meeting leads to unexpected passions between two unlikely lovers. Rated for Smut and Swearing.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**AN - I have never written smut. Ever. And I have barely written Femmeslash. So go easy on me, alright :) Also slightly AU with ages. **

**Written for the As Many As You Want Competition for the prompts, (LilyBellatrix) (smut) (Femmeslash) (Desperation) (Desire) (Pleading) (Astronomy Tower) (Lips) (Shiver) (Breathing Fast) (Undeniably Beautiful) (Slender) **

**Secret Liaison **

Lily sat gazing at the stars, so lost in her own words that she wasn't really seeing them. Her seventh year at Hogwarts was almost over. The very thought terrified the magic out of her. The Wizarding World was at war, and in a few short months, she and her classmates would be joining it, some on the opposite side of the fight.

James had, without much success, tried to convince her to go in to hiding. She'd refused with such ferocity that he had been wary to bring the subject up with her again. Like she was going to stay home while everyone she knew, all of her friends, her boyfriend, all went out to fight. Not bloody likely!

Breaking from her thoughts, she stretched slightly before checking her watch. She was surprised to see that Midnight had passed her by while she was immersed in her musings, and it was edging ever closer to one am. Deciding that she should probably retire for the night, she moved slowly towards the door. Sitting so still for so long had left her feeling a little stiff.

She had just laid a hand on the door to pull it open, when movement caught her attention from the shadows. Pulling her wand into her hand slowly, she left her hand on the door as she wordlessly cast 'Lumos.' There had been reports, getting more frequent with every week that passed, of Muggleborns being attacked while out on their own.

Everyone knew who was responsible, but they were all too scared to talk.

The light shone on a girl Lily recognised immediately. Her grip on both her wand and the door tightened slightly, as she looked into the dark eyes, filled with unveiled hatred. Lily knew she should leave. She knew she should already be on the stairs, running as fast as her legs could carry her from the astronomy tower and the girl who sat in the shadows.

Something made her stay.

Perhaps it was because the girl had had plenty of time to attack Lily while she was buried in her thoughts. Perhaps because behind the hatred in her eyes was an emptiness that Lily didn't have the heart to ignore.

"What are you doing up here?" Lily whispered. She had still not removed her hand, and she was tensed, ready to make a quick escape if it became necessary.

"None of your fucking business, Evans," the girl snarled.

"You shouldn't be up here, it's well past curfew."

"What? You think I care about curfew?"

"I should report you," Lily told her, careful to keep her voice neutral.

Lily watched the girl start to rise slowly from the floor where she had been sitting, and felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. She kept her wand tightly in her grasp, her eyes vigilantly watching every movement the girl made.

The girl approached her slowly and gracefully, like a hunter stalking its prey. Lily swallowed hard. The girl stopped when she was face to face with Lily, close enough to reach out and touch.

"But you won't," the girl whispered, full of confidence in the words she uttered.

Lily swallowed hard again when she realised just how sensual the girl's voice was when she whispered so seductively. Another shiver, more intense this time and certainly not from fear, shot through her entire body.

"Why not?" She was thankful to have spoken without stuttering.

"Well," the girl began, her voice practically dripping with sex, "You wouldn't want your precious James to know what you get up to on the Astronomy Tower after hours, would you? Princess Lily, all perfect and sweet, getting off with a Slytherin."

Lily stood in horror as the girl's eyes glittered maliciously.

"But I haven't!" She exclaimed, though the fear was back, coursing through her veins like poison. James wouldn't believe such a lie, would he? Especially from someone like _her_.

"Not yet," the girl affirmed, stepping closer. "But you will."

Her lips, full and plump, pressed harshly against Lily's own. Fighting crossed Lily's mind for a second before she gave into the pleasure and kissed back.

They broke apart, both breathing fast. Lily stared at the girl as she caught her breath. She was undeniably beautiful. Her eyes sparkled, mostly from malice, but at the moment, it was obvious that they were glinting with lust. Lily was confused by the kiss and more so by the feelings it had brought out in her. Desire, lust, and a desperation to share another kiss, to go further, to do it all.

"What would Jamie boy say about that, Evans? Are you still going to report me?"

Lily glared at the girl. "What would your own... friends say, if they knew that you'd seduced a 'Mudblood', like me?" she snapped back.

"There's the fire you were missing, Evans! Go on, fight me, tell me you don't want me," she taunted, a laugh bubbling up behind the words. She had a harsh laugh, cold and clear, and it gave Lily goosebumps.

"I don't want you," Lily denied fiercely. She stared at the girl, refusing to back down.

The girl stepped closer once more, and Lily almost stepped back, before she stopped herself. Their mouths were almost touching.

"Are you sure you don't want me, Evans? I could devour you right now and you would be powerless to stop me. I could touch you, taste you, lick you, and you would be begging for more, whimpering and pleading for me to never stop. I could make you feel passion like you've never known; make you feel higher than the stars you've been staring out at all night. Do you want that, Evans? Do you want me to show you how _good_, how _amazing_, I can make you feel?"

Lily felt her knees go weak as the words washed over her, filling her with a fire that she had never felt before. Without thinking, without doubting herself and how much she would regret it afterwards, she whispered one word in reply.

"Yes."

Lips on lips, fighting for dominance as tongues swirled together in an erotic dance. Lily submitted fully to the all-encompassing feeling of the girl, her lips, moving from Lily's mouth to her neck, leaving little marks as she nipped and kissed her all the way down to her collarbone. Lily let out a moan as the girl slipped the robe off Lily's shoulder and started to undo the buttons on her shirt, her lips never losing contact with Lily's skin.

A trial of flame and sparks followed her lips and hands as they moved to Lily's breasts, sucking and nipping and squeezing the nipples in ways Lily had only felt in dreams. Lily leant against the wall, scared she would fall if she had nothing to hold on to. The girl's hair tickled Lily's stomach as she moved lower still, her tongue tracing patterns as she pulled down Lily's skirt and underwear.

"Lie down," the girl gasped, and Lily could hear the lust and passion in her now husky voice. Doing as she had been told, Lily lay on the robe that had been discarded, and watched the girl take her own clothes off. Her body was perfect, slender, with no imperfections visible to Lily's lust clouded eyes.

The girl lay on top of Lily and again, she kissed her, this time taking dominance straight away. Lily had no desire to fight, the feelings the girl was releasing inside her to good to fight. She kissed all the way down Lily's body for a second time, this time not pausing at her breast, and moved so she lay between Lily's legs.

A light touch had Lily gasping, and so began a slow build up of pleasure, and teasing. The girl brought Lily to the edge with nimble fingers playing her clit like an instrument, before she took her fingers away, leaving Lily unsatisfied and begging for release.

The girl pulled open Lily's folds, blowing cold air into them, making Lily groan and squirm, before she completed her promise of tasting her. Lily thrashed and whimpered as the tongue worked, strong hands holding her still as the girl licked faster and faster, pausing her attention to Lily's clit occasionally to push deep inside her.

Lily pleaded for the release she needed so badly, and finally, the girl held her down as she licked hard through the most intense orgasm Lily had ever had. As Lily came down from the blissful pleasure, she watched as the girl leant against the wall, her fingers that had so masterfully made Lily come undone, playing with herself.

Lily watched, still aroused, as the girl removed her fingers slowly, bringing them to her lips to suck them.

"You taste...divine," the girl purred, a cat like smile on her face.

Lily couldn't take her eyes of the girl's glistening wetness, her perfect folds, just a strip of hair leading to the top. She wanted that. She wanted to taste that. Gathering her courage, she leant up and moved to her knees, crawling towards the girl. She watched as surprise, followed by pleasure passed over the girl's face, and she shifted to give Lily better access.

Tentative at first, Lily used her fingers, mapping the insides of the girl as she watched the first signs of panting appear from the girl. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in, inhaling the scent as she buried her face into the girl, lapping at the juices that flowed from her.

She tasted incredible, and as Lily heard the girl moan, she felt a hand on top of her head. The girl grabbed onto strands of Lily's hair, holding her still so she couldn't pull away. The girl's enthusiastic reaction sparked Lily's confidence. Twirling her tongue, she licked and sucked, the hand on her head pushed trying to push her deeper, and Lily revelled in the taste and scent, drawing the same pleasure from the girl as she had from Lily.

The hand on her head fell away as the girl let her orgasm take her, but Lily didn't move her head. She licked while the girl rode it out, only pulling away when she was finished.

Panting together, they watched each other with careful eyes. Both knew that this could only be a one off. It wasn't to be repeated. Strangely, that was alright with both of them. Lily had enjoyed her walk on the dark side, and the girl had enjoyed Lily, a Mudblood that she would always hate on principal.

They dressed silently, not taking their eyes off each other. It didn't matter what they shared. They were still enemies. Nothing would change that.

"Our secret," The girl said quietly as she passed Lily to exit the tower.

"Our secret," Lily confirmed.

xxx

Lily walked down the corridor hand in hand with James as she talked to Marlene. As they passed a group of Slytherins, Lily caught the girls eye. A delicious smirk passed over her features, and it was all Lily could do to keep her own smirk hidden.

The girl glanced at Sirius, who was walking next to James.

"Cousin," she taunted and that same laugh Lily had heard the night before, filled the corridor.

"Fuck off, Bellatrix," he snarled, and the four of them continued down the corridor.

_Yes_, Lily thought. _Definitely our secret._


End file.
